


Beauty queen of only eighteen.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: "How about this?" Lena asks, getting more excited as the words come out. "When I turn eighteen, if I haven't done it with anyone, I want it to be with you.""Me?" Alex says, having to take a few deep breaths to stop the coughing fit that follows."Why not?""That's four years from now," Alex says, "you'll have done it by then probably.""But if I haven't," Lena continues, "will you?"





	1. Chapter 1

"David tried to kiss me today," Lena says to her best friend's sister, watching Alex carefully to see how she reacts.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Alex shrugs.

"I don't," Lena says back, "I didn't kiss him back."

"Good," Alex answers, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff, looking back over her shoulder at Kara and Eliza chatting in the kitchen.

"He'd probably kiss you if you want to," Lena teases.

"Ewww, no, he's two years younger than me and gross" Alex punctuates the last work, shooting Lena a hard look.

"Don't you want to have your first kiss?" Lena asks, watching Alex curiously.

"I mean, yeah," Alex pauses, "sure, I do, but like with someone I like."  Alex shrugs again, a firm look on her face.

"Alex, you're twelve," Lena laughs, "you can't wait until you're twenty to have your first kiss."

"Yeah, well, you're ten and stupid," Alex teases back.

"We should just kiss each other," Lena says seriously, "then we never have to worry about it again."

"No, gross" Alex says instantly, voice punctuating each word, "you're my sisters best friend, and you're ten."

Lena doesn't say anything, just looks at Alex before she finally lunges forward, foreheads banging together way more than their lips do, but it's enough to send Alex into furious blushing and Lena into fitful giggling.

__  


Lena's crying on their front porch, Alex's arm around her from one side, Kara on the other.

"I just can't believe he said that," Lena says, voice hoarse from crying. "I thought he really liked me."

"Boys are jerks," Kara says. "Especially sixteen year old ones."

"Alex is sixteen," Lena says, "she isn't a jerk."

"She isn't a boy," Kara responds, like it's the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Lena shrugs, tears falling freshly down her face. "He told me I was smart and wanted to talk about science with me. Because he's older I thought it'd be alright because boys my age always act like I'm too smart to hang around. I can't believe he told people we did that."

"Boys really are stupid," Alex says, "and I'm sorry."

"It's just half of the school believes him, it's so awful," Lena cries more, burying her face into Alex's jacket.

"I'm going to get a cookie, that'll help," Kara says, standing and heading inside before anyone can object.

"I don't even want to do anything like that yet," Lena says, finally lifting her head off Alex's shoulder, her tears soaking through Alex's jacket.

"You don't have to either. I'll take care of it at school on Monday," Alex says, face stern.

Lena ignores that. "I mean what if I'm ready one day, and this makes me scared?" Lena asks.

"If you do it with the right person, you won't have to worry about any of that," Alex smiles, pulling Lena closer.

"How about this?" Lena asks, getting more excited as the words come out. "When I turn eighteen, if I haven't done it with anyone, I want it to be with you."

"Me?" Alex says, having to take a few deep breaths to stop the coughing fit that follows.

"Why not?"

"That's four years from now," Alex says, "you'll have done it by then probably."

"But if I haven't," Lena continues, "will you?"

"Yeah," is all Alex has time to say before Kara's back on the porch, passing out milk and cookies to make sure that Lena feels better.

__

 

"You're coming home for Lena's party, right?" Kara asks her sister over the phone. She hears nothing but shuffling for a few seconds.

"Yeah, of course," Alex says quickly. "I'll be there a few hours before."

"Ok, good, I'll see you then," Kara says. "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex says back, ready to go home to see her sister and friends, the pack that she'd made four years ago completely forgotten.

__

 

The party is in full swing when Alex gets there, as over the top as she'd expect Lena Luthor's eighteenth birthday to be. Music blares from the DJ up on a stage, teenagers dancing and singing from almost all directions. There are a few parents scattered around, but Alex can tell from the smell that there is plenty of alcohol there, in flasks or spiked drinks, she isn't sure.

Kara spots Alex before Alex sees her, a blur of speed crashing into Alex before she has much time to react. Alex hugs her sister tight, missing her from being back at school for a month since the summer ended.

"You look so tall," Alex says, holding Kara back at arm's length, "who knew you'd grow more being a senior."

"Stop," Kara laughs, "I just saw you a month ago."

"True," Alex smiles back, happy to be back with her sister again.

"Come say hi," Kara says, grabbing Alex's hand to pull her towards a group of girls. Alex sees Lena immediately, and god she looks just as beautiful as the last time Alex saw her, more so probably. Alex had come out as lesbian when she was seventeen, knew herself well at this point, but Lena was always something she couldn't quite pin down. Because when Lena was fifteen, her body changed, more feminine in places, slimmer in others, that same striking jaw line getting more enhanced by the curve of her neck.  And Alex was always conflicted about the way her heart would beat around her sister's best friend as they got older, that growing crush ended by Alex going to college.  They weren't old enough then anyway, but it didn't change Alex's thoughts when she went to school either.

She smiles when she sees Alex, immediately stopping the conversation she's having to come over.

"Alex," Lena gushes, arms opening immediately to hug her.

"Happy birthday," Alex says, pulling Lena into her. She smells good, and Alex has to stop herself from saying so.

"I'm so glad you came," Lena smiles at her, and there's something different about her tonight, something serious, something less like Lena her sister's best friend, and more like Lena who is so hot Alex has a hard time looking at her.

Alex doesn't stray far from Lena and Kara as the party continues, the dancing getting a little bit more risque as the parents filter out. The loud beats of the dance music suddenly give way to a slower tune.

"Dance with me," Lena says in Alex's ear, surprising her.

Alex doesn't respond, just follows Lena to the dance floor where her classmates are in various forms of closeness at the slow song. Some are full blown making out, and it makes Alex smile at the absurdity of it all.

Alex pulls Lena close, hands settling at her low back as Lena rests hers on Alex's shoulders. They sway slowly, in time to the beat.

"Do you remember what you said you'd do on your porch four years ago?" Lena asks, mouth close to Alex's ear.

"What?" Alex asks, confused, some distant memory in the back of her mind trying to break through to her conscious, somewhere a little far back to access.

"You said if I hadn't slept with anyone by the time I turned eighteen, you'd do it," Lena says, eyes locking with Alex's as Alex's pupils dilate comically.

"I just kind of figured you'd have done it by now," Alex shrugs, still holding Lena close, heart thudding hard in her chest.

"I had opportunities," Lena says, "but none of it really felt right."

"And you want to do it with me?" Alex asks, their gentle sway coming to a complete stop.

"I do," Lena says just as the song ends, the electronic beats coming back to full volume as people race back to the dance floor.

Lena walks towards the door, Alex following quickly behind her. It's quiet when they get outside, a chill to the night air, making Alex pull her jacket closer to her chest.

"I've, uh," Alex pauses, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "I've done it already."

Lena looks at her curiously. "I'm not surprised by that."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No," Lena says as she steps closer. "I still want it to be you. If you want to of course."

"Yeah, I mean, I do," Alex stammers, not expecting anything to come of that little promise she made so long ago.

It's quiet for a minute before Alex's brain finally starts moving again. "Where?"

"My house," Lena says. She continues at Alex's questioning look. "Of course Mommy and Daddy dearest threw me this extravagant party and took off for work," Lena says, but the hurt in her voice is clear.

Alex does the only thing she can really think of, she steps forward, grips around Lena's hips, and pulls her close. She searches Lena's eyes for just a second before she kisses her. This kiss is much better than the first one they'd shared, eight years ago. Their bodies press together, Lena's fingernails scratching through Alex's hair. Lena moans when Alex slides her tongue into her mouth, meeting in a kiss that feels like it was always an inevitably point in time in their lives.

Their tongues slide together, Lena's mouth hot and wet as Alex pushes back until Lena's back hits the wall. They kiss and kiss and kiss, and Alex wonders why she hasn't done this since that day on their back porch so many years ago.

She finally pulls back, chest heaving, Lena's eyes darker than she has ever seen them.

"When the party is over," Lena begins, voice husky, "you'll take me home."

"I will," Alex answers back, voice steady but nervous, Lena's lipstick slightly smeared on her face. "Does my sister know?"

"She does," Lena steps closer to Alex again, reaching up to rub the lipstick off. "You can talk to her about it, but she supports it."

"I trust you," Alex shrugs.

"I trust you too. That's why I want to do this with you."

"You don't have to convince me," Alex squeezes Lena's hand. "I'm all in."

__

 

It's late when they leave the party, Kara giving them both looks and clear indications to take care of each other.  The car ride is quiet, soft music playing in the background as Alex drives.  Alex can almost hear Lena thinking, the gears turning in her head faster than they usually do.

"We don't have to do anything at all," Alex says, voice quiet, trying not to shatter the quiet in the car.

"I'm just nervous," Lena says, that quiet confidence slipping just slightly.  "What if I'm terrible at this."

Alex pulls to a stop at the red light, turning completely to face Lena.  Alex reaches across, turning Lena's chin to face her.  "There is no way that any of this, with you, could be terrible."

Lena's eyes shine as she leans forward, their lips connecting just as a loud horn sounds behind them.  Alex laughs, turning towards the green light to continue down the road.

The Luthor mansion is dark when they get there, quiet when Lena unlocks the door.  The stairs creak as they walk up them, the light sound of their breathing the only thing that can be heard over the hum of the central heating system.

Lena turns the light on when they walk into her room before she quickly turns it off.  Alex reaches to turn it on.  "I don't want to miss any of this," Alex says, "if that's alright with you."

"That's fine," Lena answers, standing in the middle of her room, looking anywhere but at Alex, clearly nervous.

Alex steps closer to her, arms wrapping around Lena's waist to pull her close.  Lena wraps her arms around Alex, foreheads resting together, breathing slow.

"If you aren't comfortable with anything, just tell me," Alex says, lips brushing over Lena's from their proximity.

Alex waits until Lena leans in, softly bringing their lips together.  They stand there, kissing softly, Alex waiting for Lena to be the one that takes the next step.

The kisses get more heated, Lena's fingers running over the shaved parts of Alex's hair, before she pulls back.

"I forgot to tell you how much I love this haircut," Lena says, voice low, before she leans back in.

Lena's tongue swipes over Alex's bottom lip, Alex finally letting herself indulge in their tongues moving against each other.  Alex pulls away slightly, using her teeth to capture Lena's bottom lip, scraping across it gently as she pulls away.

Lena's eyes are dark, cheeks flushed.  Alex nibbles lightly on her bottom lip before she pulls back to take off her jacket.  Alex sits on the bed, unlacing her boots before she can kick them off, socks following.  Lena bends over, starting to remove her shoes.

"Don't," Alex says, stopping her in her tracks.  "Sit down," Alex says.

Lena sits beside her right before Alex moves to kneel in front of Lena.

She takes Lena's shoes off, easily slipping off the heels to set them aside.  Their eyes lock as Alex reaches under Lena's dress, fingers stopping mid thigh to begin to roll down her stockings.  Alex's touch is gentle, slow, until she's gotten one off Lena's leg.  She sets it aside, moving to the other, taking the time to let her fingers gently dance over the skin of Lena's thigh.

Alex stands, pulling Lena with her, until she's kissing her again, tongues heated as Alex controls the pace of their kiss.

Alex pulls back just to move to Lena's neck, placing delicate kisses across her jaw.

Alex uses her hands to turn Lena until she's facing away from her.  Alex moves Lena's hair to the side, leaving her neck completely exposed.  Alex kisses just above her zipper as she takes it in her hands.  She trails the zipper down slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin.  The zipper stops just above Lena's underwear.  Alex stands to to turn her back towards her.

Alex pulls the dress down Lena's arms, exposing a black bra, as she continues lower, hands running over the sides of Lena's stomach.  Alex leans down to bring the dress to the ground, letting Lena place a hand on her shoulder to step out of it.

Alex takes the time to look at her.  "God, you're beautiful," Alex gets out before she is pulled back into another kiss.

She's gentle as she leads them back towards Lena's bed, stopping the kiss only for Lena to lie back, Alex quickly lying on top of her.

Lena's legs wrap around Alex's waist, pulling her closer.  Alex kisses her, pressing Lena into the bed.

She finally trails off, Lena's head turning to give Alex more access, as she licks and sucks across Lena's skin, taking the time to graze her teeth across her collar bone.

Alex kisses lower, to the top of Lena's breast, before she looks up to Lena watching her.  She nods as she lifts, letting Alex unhook her bra to discard it.

Alex kisses her lightly, placing a delicate kiss to her cheek before she goes back down, sucking across the top of Lena's breast, moving lower with soft swipes of her tongue.  Lena sighs when Alex runs her tongue over her nipple, slow circles at first, building to quick flicks as it hardens in Alex's mouth.  Lena's fingers tangle in Alex's hair when she sucks, nibbling slightly across the sensitive flesh.

"Fuck, that feels good," Lena says, a moan low in her throat, as Alex moves to the other breast, taking her time to explore every inch of Lena's chest.

Alex moves back up to kiss her, tongue dipping into Lena's mouth, as her hands squeeze Lena's breast, flicking over it, pinching her nipple between her fingers as they kiss.  Lena moans, pulling away to make eye contact with Alex.

Alex kisses her again, moving back down, taking her time again to lick and suck across Lena's chest, until her hips are canting forward into Alex, trying to get pressure.

Alex moves lower, tongue dipping into Lena's belly button as she moves lower.  She skips Lena's underwear, moving down to her parted knees.  Alex places a delicate kiss on the inside of Lena's knee, tongue trailing higher to the apex of Lena's thigh.  She moves to the other side and repeats the motion, Lena's breath ragged by the time Alex hooks her fingers in Lena's underwear.  Lena lifts, letting Alex pull the garment down, Lena's legs falling apart when it's off.

"You sure? Alex asks.

"So sure," Lena responds.

Alex moves forward, lifting Lena's leg to drape it over her shoulder.  Alex's first taste is a broad swipe of her tongue, from Lena's entrance to just below her clit, exploring as she goes.  She moves down, tongue running through Lena's folds, wetness coating her chin.

"Fuck Alex," Lena says, fingernails rubbing across Alex's scalp.

Alex moves up to run her tongue over Lena's clit softly.  Lena bucks into her with each movement of Alex's tongue over her.  Alex picks up the pace, settling on quick circles, getting the best reaction from Lena with that.

Alex sucks her clit into her mouth, Lena's hips bucking hard.

"Don't you dare stop," Lena says just as Alex feels her legs getting firmer around her head.

Lena comes, a loud moan and Alex's name on her breath, wetness coating Alex's chin.

Alex runs her tongue over her clit softly, coaxing Lena through the orgasm.  She pulls back, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.

Lena's chest is flushed, breasts moving up and down with her breaths, eyes closed, lips swollen from the kissing.

She finally opens her eyes to look at Alex who is watching her closely.

Lena pulls Alex back to her to kiss her, tasting herself on Alex's lips.  Alex pulls away to unbutton her shirt, discarding it on the floor with Lena's dress.

Alex kisses her again, hand settling on Lena's knee.

She kisses Lena until the kisses turn hungry again, Lena's body reacting to the touch.

Alex scratches up her thigh, leaving small red marks up the soft skin and back down.  She repeats the motion, over and over again, until Lena pulls back from the kiss.

"Please Alex," Lena whispers.

Alex slides her fingers through liquid heat, coating them as she runs from Lena's entrance to her clit.  Alex slides one finger to her entrance, forehead touching Lena's, eyes locked, as she slides her finger inside.

She moves it slowly, in and out at a steady pace, making sure the woman below her is comfortable.

Alex curls her finger, seeing the reaction immediately as she does.

"Oh fuck," Lena says, fingernails gripping at Alex's arm as Alex begins to rub her palm into Lena's clit.

It's the sexiest thing Alex has ever seen.  There is sweat between their foreheads, Lena's breaths on Alex's face as she presses down to meet Alex's thrust.  

Alex feels Lena beginning to tighten around her finger.  She comes, legs shaking, as Alex eases her through it.

It's quiet as Alex slides her fingers out of Lena, letting them rest on her thigh as they just stare at each other.

Lena's breathing starts to even out after a few minutes, eyes focusing on Alex.

"I've got you," Alex says as she pulls Lena close.

"Get undressed," Lena says, voice sleepy.

Alex moves away from her, helping Lena stand so that she can go to the bathroom as Alex gets undressed.  When Lena returns, she falls into Alex's arms, eyes heavy.

Alex kisses her forehead, her own body humming with arousal.

"What about you?" Lena asks.

"Don't worry," Alex responds back, placing a delicate kiss to Lena's lips, "we've got as long as you want."

__

 

The next morning is quiet, sunlight streaming through the window, Lena slowly waking up in Alex's arms.

"Hi," Lena says, shy as she ducks her head into Alex's shoulder.

"Hey," Alex says, nudging her until she looks at her.  "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"You," Lena says, easy smile on her face.

Alex kisses her then, immediately lost in it, and she knows that the hardest thing she'll ever do in her life is pull herself out of this bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a second chapter of this, but I had an idea about it so here you go. :)
> 
> Alex and Lena have breakfast together, spending the rest of the day between the shower and Lena's bed before heading to dinner with Kara and Eliza. Kara doesn't want details, Eliza doesn't either, but she can't help teasing her eldest just a little bit.

Just as their kisses get more hurried, Lena's stomach growls, loud and interrupting, enough to make Alex pull away.

"Hungry?" Alex asks, smiling down at her.  Lena nods sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by the interruption.

It doesn't take long for them to get dressed, Alex in borrowed sweat pants and the t-shirt she had been wearing the night before.  Lena's wearing an entirely too distracting robe, but Alex tries to focus as hard as she can on the eggs and bacon she is making for them.

When the table is set, Alex sits close to Lena even though at least ten people could share this table.

"You ok?" Alex asks when it gets too quiet, nothing but the sound of Lena's fork on her plate.

"Yes," Lena answers, "I just can't get over how good last night was."

"You're that surprised that I'm good in bed?" Alex teases.

"No, not at all.  I'm just surprised at how smooth it was.  I never thought I could be that comfortable with someone."

Alex leans over to kiss Lena's cheek.  "I'm glad I could do that for you."

It's quiet again as they eat, slight smiles over quick glances.

"So," Alex says when they're both done, "shower?"

__

 

Alex has always wanted to take a shower in Lena's bathroom since they were little.  It's huge, a wall of glass separating it from the rest of the bathroom.  There are two shower heads, one on the wall, one a rain shower that comes down from the ceiling.  There is a seat in it as well, mostly used for putting your foot on to shave or wash, but Alex has other ideas for it today.

Alex gets undressed while Lena turns the shower on, making sure the water isn't too warm or cold.  Alex takes the time to take in the sight when she turns, the sight of Lena under the water getting her hair wet, the water trickling down her entirely too perfect breasts, curling around her slim but soft stomach, dripping down her legs.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch?" Lena says, shooting Alex a look over her shoulder.

Alex joins her then, taking the time to let the water warm her skin.  She pulls Lena into her, Lena's backside pressing into Alex's front, the water hitting Lena's chest.

Alex wraps her arms around Lena, hands resting on her stomach before she moves them higher to cup Lena's breasts.  Alex uses her thumbs to flick Lena's nipples, hardening almost immediately.  Lena's head leans back, a quiet sigh escaping her lips.  Alex keeps teasing her as she moves her mouth to kiss Lena's neck gently.

Lena turns in her arms, pulling Alex into a firm kiss.

Alex kisses her as she trails her fingers down Lena's spine, letting her hands rest on Lena's backside.

Alex pulls Lena towards the seat, turning them so that she can guide her to sit down.  Alex kneels in front of her, using her hands to gently part Lena's knees.

The look Lena gives Alex has her leaning forward, placing a delicate kiss just below Lena's belly button.

Alex takes her time to kiss down slowly, letting her tongue trail down Lena's stomach to her clit.  She's slow about the movements, lightly circling her tongue around Lena's clit.  Lena scoots her hips forward, trying to get more friction, a hand in Alex's hair to try to control her movements.

Alex flattens out her tongue, running it down to Lena's entrance and back up.  She circles her clit, putting a little bit more pressure on it with each circle around it.

Lena's hips move with each flick of Alex's tongue until Alex flattens her tongue out, letting Lena grind her clit on her tongue with whatever speed she wants.

Lena's movements are frantic, hips moving fast.  When Alex sucks on her clit, Lena comes, fingers gripping tight into Alex's hair.  Alex continues to move her tongue slowly, earning shuddering movements of Lena's hips with each flick until Lena starts to push her away.

Alex is still on her knees, Lena smiling down at her until Alex stands, pulling Lena back under the water with her.

__

 

After drying off, Lena stands in front of the large vanity mirror, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth while Alex borrows another one.

Their eyes lock in the mirror the minute they set their toothbrushes down.

"I don't have any clothes here," Alex says, seeming to notice this for the first time.

"Do you need any?" Lena teases before they're kissing again.  Alex pushes her body into Lena's until Lena's forced back to sit on the vanity.  Alex stands between her legs, kissing her over and over again, lips slotting together as their tongues move against each other.  Alex rests her fingertips on Lena's cheek, letting her hand drag gently down her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach to stop just above her clit.

"Can I?" Alex asks.

"I can't get enough of you," Lena husks, lips just centimeters from Alex's.

Alex continues her hand lower, dipping through liquid heat.  She collects Lena's wetness on the tip of her finger before she slides lower, entering Lena with one finger.

Alex kisses her, lips sliding together, as she begins to move slowly in and out of Lena.  Alex knows it isn't enough, but she wants to wait, make sure everything she is doing is completely comfortable.

Alex curls her finger, Lena's hands gripping tighter onto Alex's biceps with each press of Alex's finger inside of her.

"More Alex," Lena says.  Alex slides a second finger to her entrance, pressing inside smoothly.

Alex speeds her thrusts up, Lena's hips rocking in time with each one.

Their eyes are locked, each hot breath that leaves Lena's mouth landing on Alex's lips.

"Holy fuck," Lena says when Alex curls her fingers again, palm sliding across Lena's clit.

It doesn't take long until Lena's walls are spasming around Alex's fingers.  She runs her nails down Alex's back, digging in hard when she comes, hips shaking with the after shocks of the orgasm.

Alex slides her fingers out taking the time to stand there, to let Lena come down until her breathing evens out, until her eyes open.

"I want to," Lena begins before she stops, blushing.

"Want to what?" Alex asks, voice husky with arousal that she can't ignore at this point, choosing previously to ignore it for the sake of Lena's pleasure.

"I want to do that to you," Lena says finally, cheeks getting impossibly redder.

"I um," Alex says, her turn to stammer and be embarrassed.  "I don't really like penetration," Alex finally gets out.

Lena smiles softly at her, both calming down a little bit.  "I want to go down on you."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks, impossibly more aroused at the thought of it.

"So sure," Lena answers.  She pulls Alex into a kiss, Alex pulling Lena to stand.

They never break the kiss, walking back towards Lena's bed.  Alex lies down, pulling Lena on top of her.

Alex can see the nerves in Lena's eyes when she pulls away.

"Hey," Alex says, getting Lena to focus on her.  "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"No," Lena says quickly, "I want to.  I'm just nervous."

"You know what you like right?" Alex asks.

"I do now."

"Ok, good," Alex answers.  "Do that, and I'll tell you if I need something different."

Lena nods, leaning back in to kiss Alex.  They get lost in it.  The weight of Lena's body pressing into Alex, the way Lena kisses her.  Until Lena is pulling away from Alex, kissing down Alex's throat, biting across the skin there.  Alex knows she's going to leave a mark, but she doesn't care as Lena runs her tongue down to her collar bone, sucking firmly at the skin just above it.

Lena kisses down further, stopping to run her tongue over Alex's nipple.

"Is this ok?" Lena asks, pulling away slightly from Alex's skin.

"It's great," Alex says.  Lena dips her head back down, flicking her tongue over Alex's nipple before she sucks it firmly.  She moves to the other side, keeping her fingers pinching at the nipple that she'd just left.

"Fuck," Alex hisses when Lena bites slightly at her nipple, tongue working over it right after.

Lena kisses lower until she pulls away to situate herself between Alex's parted legs.

Lena looks up at Alex for just a second before she leans down, running her tongue through Alex's slit.  Alex lets Lena explore, lets her run her tongue over Alex's entrance and back up, again and again.  Alex lets her circle her clit, flick over it, and suck on it without interrupting her at all.

"Yes, that," Alex says the second Lena flicks more firmly over her clit.  "Just a little faster."

Lena takes the instruction, tongue moving faster over Alex.

"My god," Alex says as Lena maintains her pace, and Alex feels it starting.  Pleasure shoots through her, her toes curling and thighs coming together involuntarily as she comes, wetness dripping onto the sheets below, arousal shinning on Lena's chin.

Alex's chest is heaving when she opens her eyes, Lena looking up at her with a smug grin on her face.

"You sure you haven't done that before?" Alex teases.

"And the student becomes the master," Lena responds.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asks before she's on Lena instantly, flipping their positions easily.

Alex leans down to nip at Lena's ear.  "Turn over."

Lena gives her a questioning look but does it anyway.

Alex places a kiss to Lena's cheek, mouth moving to the back of her neck and down her spine.  She kisses down slowly, letting her tongue drag across Lena's skin until she reaches the dip in her low back.  Alex takes her time there, kissing and running her tongue across the sensitive skin.  She kisses her way back up until her mouth is right next to Lena's ear.

"You're so hot," Alex says as she trails her fingers down Lena's skin, skin slick from Alex's mouth.  She trails her fingers over Lena's ass, lightly kneading the flesh there until she can nudge Lena's legs apart.

Alex slides her finger down low, sliding one inside Lena.

"Oh fuck Alex," Lena moans, Alex's mouth still nibbling at the skin right behind Lena's ear.

Alex slips a second finger inside, hand working to thrust inside of Lena.

"Alex," Lena groans when Alex presses her fingers more firmly, hitting Lena's most sensitive spot inside of her at a new angle.  Alex doesn't stop, sliding over it again and again until Lena's walls begins to spasm, Alex's name leaving Lena's mouth in a breathy moan.

Alex slides her fingers out, kissing Lena's cheek as Lena rolls back to her side, leaving the two of them facing each other.

"Ok, I still have a lot to learn," Lena laughs.

"I'm happy to teach you whatever you want," Alex says back, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Have you ever.." Lena begins, trailing off, looking slightly embarrassed again.

"Hey," Alex says, fingers softly lifting Lena's chin.  "You can ask me whatever you want."

"Have you ever used a strap on?" Lena gets out in a rush of words.

"I have a couple of times.  My ex liked it a lot," Alex answers.

"I'd like to try that sometime," Lena says.

"Come visit me at school sometime," Alex says, "and we will."

Lena smiles at Alex just before she yawns.

"How about a nap?" Alex asks, pulling Lena into her.  She reaches behind her to throw a blanket over them.

"Nap, new shower, and then dinner with your sister and Mom," Lena says.

"Shit," Alex responds, forgetting all about that.

"Sh," Lena says, "nap time."

Alex just wraps her up tighter in her arms, content to fall asleep like that.

__

 

They manage to take an actual shower this time without getting too caught up in each other.  Alex has to look through every piece of clothing Lena has to find something acceptable to wear before they're back in Alex's car.  It has only been twenty hours since they were last in Alex's car, but it's clear that something has changed.  Clear in the way Lena smiles at her, clear in the way Lena holds her hand.

"Hey guys," Kara squeals the second they walk into the restaurant.  Kara stands to wrap them both in hugs before she sits back down, letting Alex and Lena slide into the booth across from her and Eliza.

"New shirt?" Eliza asks Alex.  Lena grins, Kara stopping herself from laughing at the words.  "Goes well with the hickey on your neck," Eliza finishes.  They all stare at each other for just a second until Kara, Eliza, and Lena erupt into laughter.

This, sitting here with Eliza, Lena, and Kara, Lena's hand coming to rest on Alex's knee, feels right, feels light something she always wanted but couldn't quite put her finger on.  It feels perfect.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time strap on smut because you guys are really nice and asked for it. :)

"You're late," Sara says, nodding at her watch as Alex runs up to her.

"Sorry, I got caught up doing a few things," Alex responds, brushing past her best friend to enter the restaurant.

"Busy getting the apartment cleaned up for the girlfriend's visit?" Sara teases.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Alex groans, already going over this with Sara many times.

"Did you do your laundry?" Sara asks. Alex nods.

"Did you wash your bed sheets?" Alex nods again.

"Did you clean the kitchen and bathroom?" Sara teases.

"What's your point?" Alex finally asks when it's clear that Sara isn't going to back down.

"You want to impress her," Sara says.

"I want her to have sex with me," Alex responds. "She isn't going to do that in a dirty apartment."

"Does the errand you ran yesterday have anything to do with her?" Sara asks. She knows immediately that it did with the way Alex's cheeks tinge pink.

"I just had to pick something up," Alex says, looking around like she's nervous.

"What did you pick up?" Sara asks, and Alex knows she isn't going to let it go at all.

"I got some food and some wine," Alex answers quickly.

"And some flowers?" Sara teases.

"No, actually," Alex continues, "no flowers."

"Oh yeah?" Sara asks, eyebrows raising, eyes teasing.

"I got a new strap on you asshole," Alex says just as the waitress walks up. Alex's faces burns with embarrassment as they order their drinks, Alex immediately throwing a napkin at Sara the second the waitress walks away.

"Romancing her and fucking her?" Sara grins. "I"m impressed."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

__

 

Alex checks the food again even though she knows it's ready, checks to make sure her shirt is not wrinkled and her hair looks good, brushing down some pieces just as the doorbell rings.

When Alex opens the door, she doesn't know what to expect.  She certainly doesn't expect to see Lena wearing a tight dress, cut low down her cleavage, stopping at mid thigh.  She's holding an overnight bag, and Alex can't stop herself from staring, can't even start to form the words that she knows she needs to say.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there?" Lena teases, Alex stepping aside immediately to let her in.  Alex watches her put her bag down on the sofa, eyes finally meeting her own.

"You look beautiful," Alex says, stepping closer.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lena responds.

It's only seconds that they stare at each other before they're both stepping forward, lips melding together like they'd both been waiting for that exact moment for far too long.  Lena seems more sure of herself as she kisses Alex, different than the tentative girl Alex had been with for the first time just a month ago.  When Lena bites gently on Alex's lip before she slides her tongue into Alex's mouth, Alex knows she's a goner.

She finally pulls back, both of them breathing hard.

"I cooked," Alex says, gesturing to the salmon and asparagus already plated on the kitchen table.  "I didn't know if you liked wine so I got red and white."

The difference between this interaction is stark.  Their first time together, Lena had been the inexperienced one, nervous and babbling.  Now, Alex seems to be even more nervous than Lena had been then, moving around awkwardly, words measured and careful.

"Alex," Lena says as Alex continues to fidget, "are you ok?"

"Yes," Alex says, releasing a sigh,  "I just want you to really enjoy this."

"Alex," Lena says again, stepping closer.  "I haven't been able to think about anything but your hands on me again since I last saw you.  There is nothing, literally nothing, you could do that I wouldn't enjoy."

Alex smiles then, that carefree smile that Lena has come to crave back on her face.  "Yeah?" Alex asks, voice soft.

Lena leans in to kiss her, gently taking Alex's hand to pull her towards the table.

Dinner is easy after the initial awkwardness, taking the time to catch up even though they'd been texting almost daily.  Lena talks about school, about Kara, about a home that Alex misses a lot sometimes.  Alex fills her in more on her research, on club soccer, and her own versions of stories about Kara.

They've each had a few glasses of wine when Alex stands to put their plates in the sink, taking Lena's hand to lead her to the couch.

The moment is charged between them as Lena begins to remove her shoes, setting them to the side the second she realizes Alex's feet are bare.

Alex leans in then, lips coming together softly before Lena is moving, clamoring into Alex's lap, fingers tangling into short red hair.

Alex holds her close, deepening the kiss, swallowing Lena's soft moan.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Alex feels dizzy from it, the ache between her thighs making itself known.

Alex takes her time to unhook Lena's dress, pulling it down over her bra covered breasts to bunch around her stomach.

Alex pulls away from kissing Lena then, trailing hot kisses from behind her ear, down her neck, nipping and sucking as she does until she sucks on the flesh at the swell of Lena's breast.

Alex's fingers play on Lena's bare back, right at the clasp of her bra.

"Can I?" Alex asks, looking up at Lena.

Lena nods, eyes dark with desire as Alex unhooks her bra, tossing it behind her.

Alex lets herself look at Lena, chest bare and tinted pink, before she leans in to flick her tongue over Lena's breast, taking the other one in her hand to massage and knead the weight of it.  She uses her tongue to harden one nipple, flicking her thumb over the other, as Lena's grip in her hair tightens.

Alex doesn't rush, taking the time to suck and massage across both of Lena's breasts, sucking a hickey into one before she moves back up to capture Lena's lips in her own.  Alex keeps her hands on Lena's breasts as they kiss, fingers running over the wetness still there from Alex's mouth, flicking and pinching as she sucks Lena's bottom lip between her teeth, releasing it with a wet pop.

Alex stands, letting Lena adjust to the movement before she carries her towards her bedroom, dropping her a little too hard onto the center of the bed.  Lena doesn't react, just pulls Alex down on top of her, lips meeting again.

Alex can feel Lena's heat from where her dress rids up her thighs, only her lace underwear covering her center.

Alex grinds her hips into Lena as she kisses her, letting the denim of her jeans press into her, hips thrusting slowly as they kiss.

Lena's fingers move across the buttons of Alex's shirt, getting it undone without breaking the kiss, pushing it off Alex's shoulders.  Alex pulls back to take it off, quickly getting rid of her sports bra as well.

It takes some wiggling to get Lena's dress over her hips, leaving her in nothing but lacy underwear.

"You are so fucking hot," Alex gets out before she leans back down, taking Lena's breast into her mouth.

"Alex, please?" Lena husks.  Alex takes her time anyway, sucking on Lena's other breast until she can trail kisses down her belly button, taking her time to bite and suck across her hip bones.  Alex continues lower, parting Lena's legs until she can suck on her clit, licking Lena slowly over her ruined underwear.

"Alex," Lena whines until Alex pulls away, taking the fabric down Lena's legs to discard it.

Lena's glistening with arousal, Alex leaning down and slowly running her tongue through her folds to taste her again.  It takes no time for Lena to come the first time after Alex worked her up for so long, but Alex continues to run her tongue over her, sliding down to slip inside of her, flicking her tongue as deep as she can.

She holds Lena's hips down as she bucks, Alex sliding her tongue out of Lena to move back up to her clit, flicking over it quickly.  Alex can tell Lena's going to come again from the frantic movements of her hips, the wetness coating her chin confirming it as Lena calls out Alex's name, falling over the edge with one more flick of Alex's tongue.

Alex moves her tongue over her softly and slow, letting Lena come down from the orgasms, biting the inside of Lena's thigh when her hips finally settle.

Lena pulls Alex up to her, kissing her, tasting her wetness on Alex's tongue.

"I missed you," Lena says, voice husky.

"I did too," Alex responds before she moves away, just long enough to get rid of her jeans and underwear, crawling back on top of Lena as their bodies come together, both shuddering at the skin on skin contact.

Alex nips across Lena's jaw before she pulls her into another kiss, Alex moaning into Lena's mouth as eager hands begin caressing Alex's breasts, Alex's own arousal burning hot with the touch.

Alex rolls until she's on her side facing Lena, Lena's fingers pinching her hard nipples.  Alex digs her fingernails into the swell of Lena's hips before she slides her hand across, leaving angry nail marks across pale skin to the inside of Lena's thigh.

Lena's hand continues lower, palm flat against Alex's abs.

Legs part, Alex sliding two fingers inside Lena at the exact same time that Lena's fingers circle Alex's clit.

Their foreheads touch as Alex picks up her pace, thrusting into Lena at the same pace as Lena's fingers work over Alex's clit.

"Fuck," Alex groans, thrusting harder into Lena as she feels her own orgasm starting, deep in her core, pleasure almost unbearable as she watches Lena's face.

"Look at me," Alex says the second Lena's eyes begin to close, wanting to see her face, wanting to watch her as long as she can.

Alex has no idea who closes their eyes first as liquid heat shoots through her, body shuddering with her orgasm, Lena's fingers still working over her clit.  The high of the orgasm continues with Lena's fingers circling her clit, finally breaking and beginning to come down as Lena's movements slow down.

Lena moves her hand away, letting it rest lightly on Alex's hip, Alex's fingers still buried inside of Lena.

Alex slides out, Lena shuddering with the movement.

Gentle fingers brush over sensitive skin as they both catch their breath, enjoying the feel of each other until one of them finally speaks.

"You've ruined me for anyone else," Lena says, voice soft.  "I can't imagine anyone being better at this than you."

"Guess you have to keep sleeping with me," Alex says, the first time either of them had put any voice to anything serious to this, to anything even remotely leaning towards being more than friends currently sleeping together.

Alex thinks about saying something, but she lets the moment pass.

"My club team is having a party tomorrow night," Alex says fingers still running up and down Lena's back.  "We can go if you want."

"That sounds fun," Lena says, "and after?"  Alex knows she's referring to the thing they've been talking about for weeks.

"Yes, after," Alex answers, knowing the device in question is in her bedside drawer, ready for them to use.

"Goodnight Alex," Lena says through a yawn.  Alex kisses her softly before she pulls Lena into her arms, wrapping her up in strong arms after pulling the covers over them.  In that moment, Alex knows she wants this to be more, wants this to last.

__

 

Having sex the next morning in Alex's shower is not nearly as nice as it was in Lena's shower, not quiet big enough, no seat and only one shower head, but it works to get them both off, spending the rest of the afternoon watching movies, snuggled up together on Alex's couch.  Alex cooks them dinner again before they both start to get ready.

"What should I wear?" Lena asks.

"Anything, dress is casual," Alex answers as she pulls up her skinny jeans, buttoning them.  She pulls out a short sleeve, dark green button up, sliding it on but leaving it unbuttoned as she steps over to where Lena is rummaging through her bag.   Before Alex can see inside, Lena pulls out another dress.  When she puts it on, Alex knows her jaw is on the floor.  It's tighter than the one she wore the night before, certainly more going out appropriate than wearing it to school or a family event.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the party," Alex teases, leaning in to kiss Lena softly.

"But I want to dance with you," Lena pouts, and Alex knows she's a goner again, knows she'd do anything for Lena.

Alex holds Lena's hand as they walk to the party, the base of the speaker system easily heard around the block.  The party is packed when they walk in, all eyes turning towards the door to check to see who it is.

"Alex Danvers," Sara yells, words slurred.  "Holy shit this is Lena?"

Alex nods, telling Lena Sara's name.  "She didn't tell me you were so hot," Sara yells, trying to be heard over the music, earning herself an elbow to the ribs from Alex.

Alex leaves Lena with Sara to go get them drinks, letting them talk for a second.  Lena watches Alex out of the corner of her eye, watching as woman after woman come up to her, clearly flirting.

"The girls are always throwing themselves at Alex," Sara tells Lena, "but she's always been more of a one woman kind of girl."

Lena watches Alex wiggle away, bringing her a purple drink.  "Be careful with this stuff," Alex says, "it's deadly."  She watches Lena take a sip before she leans close to her, whispering in her ear, "besides I want you sober for later."

Lena feels a little out of place at a college party, but Alex stays close.  The place is packed, college students in various stages of drunk, dancing and making out, playing beer pong and laughing together.  They each have two drinks, a small buzz only as Alex presses her body into Lena.  "Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Lena says, pulling Alex further into the swaying bodies, the beat of the song loud.

Lena turns away from Alex, pushing her ass back into Alex, slowly beginning to grind onto her hips.  Alex's hands fall to Lena's hips, holding them as they move together, song after song, Lena's body burning with desire as Alex's fingers run up her side slowly.

Alex turns Lena towards her, slipping a leg between hers to continue to dance, giving Lena just a little pressure between her legs, not enough to get any friction at all.  Alex leans in as they dance, placing open mouthed kisses on Lena's neck before she's pulling back to kiss her, the dancing forgotten as Alex slides her tongue into Lena's mouth.  They're standing still, making out like nobody else is in the room.

Alex pulls back breathless.  "Want to get out of here?" Alex asks.

Lena nods, taking Alex's hand as Alex leads them towards the door.

"Have fun," Lena hears Sara yell, the red head sticking her middle finger up at Sara as they go. 

The night air feels cool against their heated skin as they make their way back to Alex's apartment.

Alex moves to kiss Lena the second they are through the front door, but Lena stops her with a finger to her lips.

"Sit down," she says, "I have something for you."

Alex wants to protest, wants to pull Lena into her, but she stops herself, instead opting to sit down on the couch where Lena told her to.

She waits patiently as she hears Lena moving around in the bathroom, wondering what in the world is about to happen.  Alex's entire world feels like it tilts on its axis when Lena opens the door, barely there red lace covering her breasts, a thin string running around her hips, a small triangle of fabric covering her most private places.

"Holy shit," Alex breaths out as Lena walks towards her, slowly turning to reveal her backside, a thong the only thing covering her body from that angle.

"I thought you might like it," Lena says, smiling at Alex's reaction, "and I've always wanted to do something like this for someone."

"I am so glad you did it for me," Alex says, standing to pull Lena into her, kissing her hard, not wasting any time in sliding her tongue in Lena's mouth.

Alex lets her fingertips trail down Lena's spine, gripping firmly on her toned backside as they kiss, Lena's hands taking over their favorite place in Alex's hair.

Alex begins to walk them backwards towards the bed, taking her time to lie Lena down, leaning over to kiss her.

"I've got to get it on," Alex says, "are you sure?"

"So sure," Lena answers.

Alex grabs the box out of her drawer, moving to the bathroom to quickly take her clothes off.  She has done this before, but she feels nervous, hoping Lena will like it, hoping it'll be everything she hopes it would be.

Alex buckles in the harness, adjusting the strap so it fits before she slides the strap on in the o-ring, securing everything.

She's slow as she walks towards the bed, watching Lena's eyes as Lena's eyes are locked on the strap on.

"Come here," Lena husks, pulling Alex down on top of her, the strap on trapped between their bodies as they kiss.

Alex pulls away from the kiss first, kissing down Lena's neck to her breasts, taking the time to lick her nipple over the lace, feeling it harden against her tongue.

"I want to see you naked, but you look so fucking hot in this I don't want to take it off," Alex says.  When Lena moans, she decides to pull her bra down to expose Lena's breast, the red lace resting below, the contrast gorgeous against Lena's pale skin.

Alex sucks and licks her breasts, massaging and biting, and nibbling across her skin, making fresh marks across it before she leans away.  She takes her time to pull Lena's underwear off, tossing them behind her as Lena's legs fall open.

Alex watches Lena's face as she slides her hand up her leg, sliding through liquid heat until she can slide two fingers into Lena.  Her thrusts are slow and steady, warming Lena up for the strap on.

Lena's lips are parted, eyes dark as Alex slides her fingers in and out of her, Lena getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Lena groans in disappointment as Alex slides her fingers out.  She watches Alex as the red head opens her bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube to slick over the strap on until it's wet enough, quickly wiping her hands on the sheets.

"Are you sure?" she asks again.

"Alex," Lena says, seriously, "I want you to fuck me."

Alex positions the head of the strap on at Lena's entrance, slowly pressing the head inside, waiting for Lena to adjust to the stretch, watching her carefully for any indication of pain.  Alex moves so slow, sliding in a few centimeters at a time, letting Lena adjust to the sensation.

"That feels so good babe," Lena says, encouraging Alex to keep going.

When Alex fills her up completely, she takes the time to enjoy the view of their pelvises touching, the strap on buried inside of Lena.

Alex moves out just an inch or two before she pushes back in, keeping her thrusts deep and slow, inching out a little bit more with each thrust.

"Holy fuck that feels good," Lena says, reaching up to wrap her arms around Alex's shoulder, pulling her close.

Alex picks up the pace only slightly, pulling most of the way out, before she pushes all the way back in, over and over again, Lena's moans increasing in intensity with each thrust.

Alex starts to shorten her strokes, picking up the speed of her hips until she's thrusting hard enough for the bed to squeak.  Lena's fingernails dig into her back as Alex moves in and out of her, Lena moaning with abandon with each thrust of Alex's hips.

"My God Alex," Lena moans, encouraging Alex to go faster.  The bed is soaked with lube and Lena's wetness, the wet slapping of skin echoing throughout the room.

Lena moans Alex's name again and again as she starts to push down into Alex's thrusts, meeting her with each one.

Lena comes, almost screaming, digging her fingernails hard into Alex's back as Alex continues to thrust inside of her, carrying her through the orgasm until her hips shake with aftershocks.

Alex stills her movements, sliding out of Lena so that she can lie beside her, pulling the woman into her arms.

Lena's breathing is ragged, huge gulps of air as she comes down, body shaking involuntarily as Alex strokes her fingertips over her skin.

When Lena finally opens her eyes, Alex kisses her hard.

They just lie there for a few minutes, both breathing slowly, enjoying the closeness.

"Can we do that in a way that is good for you?" Lena asks, voice husky and strained.

"Yeah," Alex answers, "um," she stammers before she realizes that this is Lena she's with, no need to be nervous.  "If you get on top, the base slides pretty well against me."

Alex waits for a second before she rushes out, "but don't feel like you hand to."

Lena moves then, straddling Alex's lap, the strap on against her belly button.  Lena leans over to kiss her, soft and slow.  "I want this to be as good for you as it is for me," Lena says as she finally discards her bra.

Alex grabs the lube, slicking the strap on with it again before Lena rises up on her knees, moving over the strap on to slowly sink down onto it, inch by inch, until it's buried inside of her.

"You ok?" Alex asks.

"Give me a second," Lena responds.  Alex stays still as Lena adjusts, waiting until Lena starts to grind her hips forward and back, slow and steady.

"Oh fuck," Alex groans when the harness besides to rub against her clit with each of Lena's movements.  Lena puts her hands down on Alex's chest to get some leverage, pushing and pulling, picking up the pace.

Alex doesn't know what to do.  She wants to watch, but the pleasure is building, and she knows it won't be long.

"Alex, fuck," Lena moans as Alex's toes curl with pleasure.

Alex comes, fingernails digging into Lena's hips as Lena continues to move.  The aftershocks are almost too sensitive as Lena's hips continue to rock, but Alex won't stop her.  Lena's eyes are closed as she leans back, starting to lift herself up and down, fucking herself on the strap on.

Alex reaches one hand up to massage her breasts, the other moving to stroke over Lena's clit.

It only takes two swipes of Alex's fingers over Lena's clit before she comes undone, a loud moan leaving her lips that will likely scandalize the neighbors, but Alex doesn't care as she watches Lena's face twist in pleasure, hips still moving until Lena collapses forward onto Alex.

They're both breathing hard, clinging together as Alex places kisses anywhere she can reach on Lena's face, their breathing finally evening out after minutes pass in silence.

Lena lifts off of Alex, the strap on sliding free as Lena lies down beside Alex.

They both head to the bathroom, Lena unsteady on her feet, taking the time to clean up a bit before they walk back into Alex's room.

"We're going to have to go bare mattress," Alex says as she pulls the soaked sheets off the bed.

She settles in then, pulling Lena into her arms.  It's only seconds before they're both asleep.

__

 

Alex wakes up the next morning to Lena smiling at her.

"Well good morning," Alex says.

"Morning," Lena responds, leaning forward to kiss her.  "I hate to do this, but I've got to go.  Homework awaits."

"Do you have to?" Alex whines.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Lena says.

"Yeah?" Alex asks, voice a little vulnerable.

"If you want me to," Lena answers.

"Maybe next time," Alex begins, "maybe next time I can take you out on a real date?"

"I'd like that," Lena says, leaning in to kiss her.

Twenty minutes later Alex watches Lena walking towards her car, and she knows without a doubt that she never wants to stop doing this.


End file.
